I suppose you know a certain Captain Jack Sparrow?
by Ninjix
Summary: Will and Elizabeth get an unexpected visitor, but how does she know Jack? Ack! I'm horrible at summarys. Please read, don't judge a fic by it's summary. savvy?
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I don't own POTC. Wish I did.unfairness.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Carmina Lily Rodriguez strolled along the busy streets of Port Royal, keeping an eye out for a grand looking building. She squared her shoulders and pulled the hat she had 'borrowed' from some drunken swot in Tortuga, down a little more, hoping she looked more man-like than she felt, at least her wet clothes were starting to dry under the hot sun. The brisk clip clop of hooves caught her attention, looking up, she gaped at the luxurious carriage that was driving down a paved path. Trying to appear as if racing after a carriage was the commonest thing in the world she dashed madly after it until it stopped at the gates of an immense mansion. Climbing up a tree she goggled at the magnificence of it all. 'If only ma could see me now' she grinned at the thought. A handsome young man stepped out of the carriage and she felt a giggly feeling in a stomach. "No! There is no way you are going to develop a crush on someone u don't even know!" she told herself sternly. Waiting until the carriage was out of sight she scampered from tree to tree, monkey-like, until she saw a branch reaching for an open window. She froze and listened for danger as her father had taught her to before running lightly along and diving headfirst toward the window.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elizabeth Swann, soon to be Elizabeth Turner, was getting ready for Will, he was due any minute now to spend the afternoon with her. She stood in front of her wardrobe, trying to choose from her vast amount of dresses. All of a sudden there was thud and she whirled around in time to see a man tumble in through the window. A shriek escaped her and Will charged into the room with his sword unsheathed.  
  
"What is it Elizabeth?" then he spotted a tall slender being trying to sneak out of the room via the window. It only took 2 strides for Will to reach the other side of the room his sword at the person's neck. "State your business."  
  
An obstinate silence followed and Will pressed his sword a lightly against the person's neck, but not hard enough to break the skin. "What if I don't have any business?" he could here a trace of laughter in the person's voice, he paused, it sounded peculiarly like a girl's. He stepped back and yanked the hat off the person's head. The person's head snapped up and dark eyes, shot with green, glared at him. Will's eyes widened in surprise, "You're a girl!"  
  
"What about it?" but her defiant stare faltered a little under Will's keen, searching one. Her black-brown hair was held up in a sort of bun by two long pins, but parts of it had fallen out and two locks now framed her face. Well-shaped eyebrows arched over her uncommonly coloured eyes, a straight nose that was a little snubbed, soft mouth and a stubborn chin completed her face.  
  
Elizabeth came up and stood beside Will, "We're not going to hurt you."  
  
The girl snorted indignantly, "Oh, I'm not worried about that."  
  
Will raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Well then, why did you come tumbling into Elizabeth's room?"  
  
"I need to find Mr William Turner and Miss Elizabeth Swann."  
  
"Well you've found them."  
  
The girl grinned, "Golly, if I'd known it was going to be that easy. Well. I sincerely apologise for my previous rudeness. I'm Carmina Lily Rodriguez, pleased to make your acquaintance." She made an elaborate bow to the couple, but when she straightened up, although she was still smiling, there was a troubled look in her eyes. "I need your help. I suppose you know a certain Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well? Love it? Hate it? Please R+R!! thanx!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow groaned and clutched at his head. "Never again," he growled, "am I going to end up with a hangover like this." Suddenly he froze, he felt the top of his head frantically, but all he could feel was hair. "Ooooh. Not good. Where is my hat?" He stood up slowly, and swaggered unsteadily around the room but his hat was nowhere to be seen. After a final glance around the hazy room, he groaned again and staggered outside the pub into the boisterous streets of Tortuga. "Why is it never quiet when you need it to be?" He scanned the harbour carefully for the boat he had 'borrowed' to get here. "Right. Where is my boat?" Making his way to the edge of the pier he searched for a suitable vessel to take him back to his ship, which was anchored around the cliff, away from anyone who might be interested in it. His eyes lit up when he saw a nice little yacht. "I suppose your owner won't mind if I commandeer you to the Pearl."  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"How do you know Jack?"  
  
"What type of help?"  
  
Carmina Lily Rodriguez waved their questions aside airily, "That's irrelevant. My father is in trouble with the Spanish government. They're accusing him of losing one of our best ships to pirates, when they attacked our navy last summer. My father is the commodore of the Spanish fleet. He told him, if ever he got into trouble, to go seek Jack Sparrow or William Turner." She looked at Will sceptically, "You're too young. You should be at least 40." Her eyes narrowed, "but when I asked for directions they said that Mr Turner was most likely to be found here with Miss Swann." She glared at them, "You're not lying are you?"  
  
"I promise Carmi-uh..."  
  
"Call me Carmen, Carmina sounds like some dainty pink flower," she looked disgusted at the mere idea.  
  
Elizabeth glanced at Will and her lips twitched, she flicked her fan open, trying to cover her laughter. Will's eyes danced in amusement before growing solemn. "I promise upon my life Carmen, that I am William Turner, my father was also named William Turner and a good friend of Jack Sparrow, as am I."  
  
Carmen's eyes glanced towards Elizabeth, who was now looking suitably dignified for a young woman of her status, seeing the girl's suspicious look she added hastily, "I too, am a friend of Jack's and seeing as I'm going to marry Will in a fortnight, I suppose I'm a good friend of his too." She grinned at Will who looked surprised that his sweet fiancée could be so cheeky. Suddenly the grin disappeared, "Oh how rude of me, please, join us for tea and you can tell us all about you and your, well, quest, I suppose."  
  
"I would be honoured milady."  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jack Sparrow tied the yacht firmly to a rock which was conveniently near the Black Pearl. Then, swimming the remaining distance, he climbed nimbly aboard the Black Pearl, tossing on the deck five purses of gold he'd managed to find in people's pockets, much to the delight of his crew. Nodding amiably to Anamaria he took control of the ship, as the crew hauled up the anchor, and sailed towards the horizon. Finally the abnormal silence of his crew drew his attention. "Well?" he demanded.  
  
Silence followed, no one seemed quite sure how to ask him the awkward question. Finally Anamaria spoke, "Where's your hat?"  
  
"That's where's your hat Captain to you luv."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Where's your hat Captain?"  
  
Jack looked a little abashed for a second before answering, "Ah, some brazen hussy probably took it as a souvenir." He winked at Anamaria impishly. "I'll get meself a bigger one at our next stop. Now get to work you scurvy rats."  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Carmen sat stiffly at the elegant table, sipping the disgusting stuff they called tea. She had almost spat it out when she took her first sip but remembered her manners in the nick of time. Thankfully, the cakes were delicious and she worked way through them quickly, stopping only to answer Will and Elizabeth's questions. When she had eaten a sufficient amount she sat back and studied the pair. They were obviously infatuated with each other. Not even proper etiquette could refrain them from holding hands under the table and smiling at each other. A few other small details caught her eye. Elizabeth was very well dressed, her clothes were elegant and the material was as good as money could buy. Whereas Will was dressed in simple clothes, a hardwearing shirt and pants (breeches?), with a well worn vest. 'Odd how people were attracted to each other,' she thought, 'I wonder how old they are?'  
  
Meanwhile Will and Elizabeth were also studying this curious person who had introduced herself as Carmina Lily Rodriguez; well, that was when they weren't busy looking at each other. 'She's slim, but she looks strong enough. Quite amusing too. Those clothes are practical enough, wonder where she got the hat from?' Will smiled as he remembered the hat, it was one of those with a feather in it, not unlike the one he had worn to Jack's 'hanging'. It was wonder she hadn't attracted any attention. 'She's alright, you couldn't call her ugly anyway. Her clothes are well cut though, despite the fact that they look like they've been through enough.' Suddenly Elizabeth felt Will give a little start of surprise. She shot him a questioning glance before offering Carmen more tea which she refused firmly. Will gave a polite cough and stood up, "Carmen, could you please excuse Elizabeth and I for a moment?"  
  
"Of course" Carmen inwardly heaved a sigh of relief, perhaps she could now get rid of tea without hurting their feelings.  
  
Will took Elizabeth's hand and firmly led from the room. When they were out of earshot Elizabeth snatched her hand out of Will's. "What is going on Will?" she demanded.  
  
"Didn't you see it?" Elizabeth just glared at him. "She had weapons!"  
  
"No! She's only 16."  
  
"That doesn't mean she can't have weapons. There were two daggers in her belt and a pistol. No doubt she can use them as well. We don't know if we can trust her. All we know is that her father's in jail somewhere in Spain and that she ran away from her mother's house which is somewhere in China! What if she hurts you?" Will's eyes filled with pain at the thought.  
  
Elizabeth was touched by his concern but she felt in her bones that Carmen was trust worthy, "We can't turn her out. She seems honest Will and she hasn't harmed us yet."  
  
Will thought for a minute, "Very well, she can stay, for now."  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
what do u guys think? Please R+R. I value your opinions very highly. Thanx. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you heaps and heaps to all reviewers!!  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jack whistled happily as he steered his ship into Port Royal, if he had his dates right, Will and Elizabeth's wedding was in two days. Elizabeth had managed to convince her father not to arrest Jack upon sight as a wedding gift to her. 'Hm.4 days in Port Royal, then off to Spain. Perhaps 5 days in Spain? Enough time to see how Antonio's doing.' The ship jerked as the anchor forced it to a stop. Jack nodded, "Gentlemen-",he caught Anamaria's glare and hastily corrected himself, "and lady, we spend 4 days here, then we go to Spain, savvy?" The crew made gestures of agreement and hurried off the ship. Jack sauntered down the pier and made a sharp turn into the lane that Carmen had walked not two weeks ago. When he reached the gates of an immense mansion he grinned and swung himself up the very tree that Carmen had.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Will grimaced as fussy hands straightened his collar and tugged at his jacket. 'All this fuss and bother and still two days to go, if Elizabeth hadn't admired the outfit, he would have rejected it upon sight, but as long as Elizabeth was happy."  
  
Carmen sat quietly on a stool as a flurry of maids fitted Elizabeth's wedding gown. It was a beautiful dress, made from the best material money could buy. It had a strange, luminescent quality and had a train 5 feet long, 'nearly as long as I am tall' thought Carmen. She had never seen such extravagance, not even at the New Year's Eve parties in China where everyone was determined to out-dress and out-decorate their neighbour. In a gilded box on her dressing table were Elizabeth's jewels, pearls and diamonds to match the ones on her dress. Much to Carmen's disgust, she had been roped into being a bridesmaid and had spent the last 3 days being fitted and fussed over with her dress, a complete waste of time in her opinion, but she had to admit that it was charming. The dress was of silvery blue silk and though simple, looked very effective when accompanied by silver filigree jewellery, even if it was incredibly hard to move in it. Her dress for the ball after the ceremony was very different. A rich red dress that looked and felt wonderful. She could actually run in that dress! The minute it was made she had dashed up and down the length of the hall before declaring it perfect. A scream of pain from Elizabeth brought her back from her thoughts. The maids were apologising profusely, "Please Miss Swann, if you'd only stay still for a minute."  
  
Elizabeth grimaced. "I've stayed still for 2 hours!!"  
  
"3 actually, it's nearly noon." The maids glared at Carmen before turning back to Elizabeth, "We're nearly done Miss, just the waist left to do, you're going to look like a vision."  
  
"If you do it any tighter I'm really am going to be a vision and not a person. I can barely breath as it is!"  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jack Sparrow swung grandly down from the tree and landed neatly in front of the back door, letting himself in, he waited patiently at the foot of the staircase. Just as he was about to give up on anyone noticing his arrival someone whizzed down the banister and flew straight into him, knocking him to the floor. The girl scrambled to her feet, blushing furiously, Jack remained on the floor, trying to get his breath back. "I'm awfully sorry," she stuck her hand out to help him up. He took it and staggered unsteadily before raising his arm in mock salute. She stared at him for a second, "I beg your pardon, I borrowed your hat. Awfully sorry, back in a minute." She ran back upstairs and disappeared around the corner blushing furiously. How could she have been so stupid as to steal the Jack Sparrow's hat. Knowing how much captain's valued their hats she would be lucky if he even considered helping her. . Jack was still standing there, looking rather dazed, when she returned holding his beloved hat. Jack took it and plucked the feather from the brim before putting it firmly back on his head, "Thanks luv," he looked at her for a minute, "Have we met before?" Carmen shook her head firmly, wondering who in the seven seas this strange man was. Just as she was about to ask, Elizabeth descended gracefully down the stairs. When she saw the man her face lit up, "Jack Sparrow! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why for your wedding of course!"  
  
"You came for my wedding?"  
  
"Yes luv, you know I love weddings. Drinks all round!"  
  
Elizabeth look at him shrewdly for a minute, "I'm not serving rum at my wedding Jack."  
  
His face fell for a second before brightening up again. "That's alright, I'll bring my own!"  
  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell him on no uncertain terms was he to bring rum to her wedding, when Will burst through the front door looking both frustrated and bemused. "Why anyone would want to spend so much time on that outfit is beyond me!" Elizabeth cleared her throat loudly. Will stopped and looked up. "I'm sorry Elizabeth but- Jack! What are you doing here?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Why for your wedding of course."  
  
"You came for our wedding?" Will beamed. "I never thought -"  
  
"Yes, for our wedding and he wants to bring rum!" Elizabeth interrupted indignantly.  
  
"I was just joking luv," Jack said soothingly. Elizabeth glared at him and silence reigned. Will glanced uneasily from Jack (who ventured to look disarmingly innocent) to Elizabeth who was glowering at the wall. "Uh.So, where's Carmen?"  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well? Boring? Ok? Good? Please please please tell me!! R+R thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys!! *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elizabeth glared at Jack, "What've you done with her?!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes upwards. "Why me?! Why does she always blame me?!"  
  
Elizabeth tried her hardest to look upset but a burst of unladylike laugher destroyed any illusions that she was. Jack grinned, "Unless I'm much mistaken, I saw a girl slip out the back door not 5 minutes ago." He bowed mockingly, "I must see to the rum!" and he exited through the front door, leaving Will and Elizabeth to laugh over Jack's antics.  
  
Carmen dangled her legs over the broad branch, trying to digest all she had heard. She couldn't believe her luck, Jack Sparrow and Will Turner in the same town! Now, if only she could get them to help her.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked happily at each other as the line of well-wishers grew steadily longer, suddenly Elizabeth's smile faded as she saw who was next in line- Commodore Norrington. She nudged Will subtly before turning to the Commodore, "I, uh, I just came to wish you both the best of luck in the future," his eyes lingered on Elizabeth for a minute before bowing and exiting the room. Elizabeth looked uncomfortably at Will who squeezed her hand in understanding, "I know," he whispered in her ear, "it's a little awkward." Elizabeth flashed him a grateful smile before greeting the next person in line.  
  
Jack leaned against an overly ornamented pillar, conveniently hidden from Norrington and his men, enjoyed the merry couples twirling across the room. The girls' attire was incredibly varied, a bewildering variation of colours and styles swirled up and down the ballroom, while the men looked depressingly similar in their suits and uniforms. Elizabeth and Will were seated at the north end of the room, greeting newcomers and receiving congratulations from well-wishers, the other end was lined with tables that were laden with all sorts of lovely things to eat. Scanning the room carefully, Jack nodded, satisfied that he wouldn't be missed for at least half an hour. He turned and slipped out the French doors onto the balcony, it was deserted save for one person. Grinning, he crept up behind the girl and grabbed her around the waist. All of a sudden he felt a shocking pain on his shin. He dropped her abruptly, 'Blast those high-heels that girls insist on wearing. The girl turned around, she gave him a look that could've stripped paint before laughing fit to kill. Jack cocked his head to one side, puzzled. In all his escapades, he had never met anyone like this girl, although there was someone who she vaguely reminded him of. Just as he was about to leave she gasped out his name,  
  
"Yes lass?"  
  
She straightened up, all traces of laughter were gone, "I believe you were an acquaintance of Antonio Rodriguez."  
  
For once Jack stood up dead straight, mainly from shock, "You knew Antonio Rodriguez lass?"  
  
She nodded slowly, "He needs your help."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"He did."  
  
"What's he to you, his far too old for you."  
  
She glared at him, "His my father, if you must know." Her eyes swept the balcony and the curtains before continuing, "He told me to find you or Will Turner if he was ever in trouble. He is in trouble with the Spanish Government, they're accusing him of assisting the pirates that attacked Spain. His in the national prison, waiting for the government to decide his fate, I tried to get him out but their was an unnecessarily large number of guards around his cell." She grimaced at the memory, "I couldn't stand up for 3 days after my attempt from blood loss."  
  
Jack made a sympathetic noise in his throat, "What did your mother say to this little incident?"  
  
"Oh she doesn't know, I haven't spoken to her since I ran away 2 years ago. It's rather hard to visit as well, seeing as the China Sea is infested with pirates." She gave him a significant look, "You know the type, the word 'trust' doesn't exist for them. They'd rather kill someone than trust them. My father rescued her from one of them, but a pirate's life didn't really agree with her, so when I was 12 ma and I went back to China. After that father turned respectable, joined the Spanish navy and got blamed for that stupid incident with the pirates."  
  
Jack looked uncomfortable. "Er.when did this attack happen?"  
  
"About 3 months ago, I forged a letter to try and delay their decision. But I have to get back as soon I can."  
  
Jack fidgeted, "3 months ago?"  
  
Carmen looked at him suspiciously, "Yes! 3 months ago." she trailed off as she realised what had happened, "You! He was trying to protect you! And now he might be dead!" For a second Jack thought she was about to kick him again, but she turned and disappeared into the brightly lit ballroom. By the time Jack spotted her she was being whirled across the floor by a stocky officer whose button shone so bright that everyone who was near him had to squint. After the song ended Carmen made a beeline for Elizabeth and Will, she had to get help fast and she was still angry (albeit, a little unreasonably) at Jack. After exchanging pleasantries with the couple she got down to business, "So, where are you two going for a honeymoon?"  
  
"Well, we were just going to board a ship and sail away for some time together."  
  
Carmen raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well, I heard that Spain was an awfully nice place to honeymoon." She sat back, hoping they would take the bait. Hoping that in their current state of wedded bliss they would forget that Spain was where her dad was kept. "Hmm.Spain? I suppose it'd be interesting." Will looked at Elizabeth who nodded and smiled. "Very well, we shall go to Spain."  
  
Carmen smiled rather furtively and made her way out of the ballroom and into the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow. "Don't kick me lass, I heard what you said to them. Spain eh? Well, you certainly took the opportune moment. As a matter a fact, me and my crew are off to Spain the day after next. What say you to joining us?" Carmen flushed in embarrassment, "It was rather mean of me to trick them like that, I can't believe they fell for it though." Suddenly she looked horrified, "oh no! I've practically ruined their honeymoon! Will's too chivalrous not to help out and Elizabeth won't be left behind by him. Argh!" She kicked at the floor in frustration. Realising Jack was waiting for an answer she stopped, "Oh, aye. I'll be ready when you are. I need to talk to Will and Elizabeth." Jack nodded and disappeared out the front door.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Back in the ballroom Kira approached the happy couple, "Um. Will? Elizabeth? You know how I suggested Spain as a perfect place for a honeymoon? I, um. I don't think it'd be that good. I mean, right now the Spanish coast is lined with pirates so it might not be safe. Your idea was much better."  
  
"No, I think you were right Carmen, Spain would be a lovely place to visit."  
  
"Yes and we wouldn't have to worry about bad weather."  
  
"No really, I insist, your original idea was far better. Plus, Will has pirate blood, he loves the sea."  
  
The couple exchanged amused looks. "I'm sure Spain will be lovely Carmen," Will said kindly but firmly. Carmen knew she was dismissed, sighing she bid them goodnight and left.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
well? What do u think? Love it? Hate it? Please please tell me!! Thanx. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for reviews. they really make my day. (  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Carmen leant against the railing of the small balcony adjoining her room. In the distance she could just make out Jack making his way to his ship. In her mind, she ran over all the stories that her father had told her about Will Sr. and Jack, trying to recall everything she knew about them. Will and Elizabeth had also taken the time to enlighten her about their adventures with the pirate medallion and Barbossa. She shivered slightly in the cool evening breeze; the dress she was wearing, although decidedly more modest than the ones most ladies wore, was not designed to keep the wearer warm in cool weather. Taking one last look at the evening landscape she closed the doors of the balcony. Once inside she pulled out her clothes, taking stock of her weapons and the condition of her outfit. Satisfied that they would last her long enough to rescue her father she began to get ready for bed.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jack Sparrow climbed aboard the Pearl, a bottle of rum in one hand and a purse full of coins found at the wedding. Taking a deep swig of rum, he sighed in satisfaction. Two whole hours without rum was really far too long, he had managed to take a drink between the wedding and the ball but since then, he hadn't had a drop. Looking around he saw that the only person present was Gibbs. Uncorking his bottle he waved it under Gibbs' nose, the man stirred but didn't wake. Rolling his eyes, Jack drew up a bucket of seawater and threw it over Gibbs. Spluttering and indignant Gibbs got to his feet, "Geez Jack. You know better than to wake a man when his sleeping, it's bad luck." "Jack grinned and handed him the bottle of rum, "will that counter the bad luck?" "Aye, that'll about do it. Now what's your proposition?" "Not a proposition, but I do have news. There's been an addition to our crew." Gibbs grunted, "As long as he don't slack off I've no complaints." Jack cocked an eyebrow, "This one's a girl." He swayed a little, waiting for the explosion. He didn't have to wait long, Gibbs nearly choked on his rum in his disbelief. "A-another one? Now Jack, it's bad enough to have one lady aboard the ship, but two?! Who knows what bad luck might befall us with two ladies aboard. We'll all be lost to Davy Jones locker before we make it to open sea. Jack! Jack! Are you listenin' to me?!" But Jack had disappeared into his cabin to count his findings, Gibbs shook his head gloomily, "I thought he was daft before, but now I know he is."  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Two days after their wedding Will was woken by a gasp, he opened one eye groggily, "Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Elizabeth was sitting bolt upright in bed, looking at the piece of paper in her hand as if it had spoken. "Will! She's gone. Gone! Can you believe her? Of all crazy stunts to pull, she's gone off with Jack!" she thrust a wrinkled note into his hand and fell back onto the pillows. Will scanned the note quickly; from the rather garbled explanation he gathered that Carmen had gone to bail out her father with the help of Jack and his crew. She thanked for their hospitality and hoped that the amount left in her room would be sufficient in covering costs for clothes and such. "Where do you think she went?"  
  
"Hmm? Wherever her father's being held I suppose."  
  
"Spain. Spain! But that's." he trailed off as he realised what had happened. One look at Elizabeth told him that the penny had dropped for her too.  
  
"She tried to. how could she?!"  
  
"Well, she did try to convince us not to do go there afterwards."  
  
"What shall we do?"  
  
"We can't not go after her, oh but it is our honeymoon."  
  
"Do you suppose we could postpone our honeymoon till after this was over?"  
  
"I guess we must." They looked at each other sadly, Will reached over and took Elizabeth's hand. "It would be nice to enjoy our honeymoon with a clear conscience." Elizabeth smiled ruefully. "I guess."  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Carmen woke up with a start, a glance at the window told her it was just before dawn. She pulled on her clothes, making sure her hidden knives were in place, two in the small of her back and one in each boot. Finally she buckled her belt from which two daggers and a pistol was kept. Whipping her hair into her usual bun, she jammed two long pins into it. Holding her boots in her hand, she tiptoed down across to Will and Elizabeth's room. She slid a note under their door before sliding down the banister. Creeping to the kitchen she took a loaf of bread and a bottle of rum diluted with water. She let herself out the side door and made her way to the dock. Scanning the boats anchored in the harbour only one could possibly Jack's. She headed towards the ship with black sails, climbing aboard she stopped short. A little intimidated at having the whole crew lined up in front of her. "Well, I do feel special," she grinned, "nice to meet you all." She received nods and grunts in reply, raising her eyebrows she turned to Jack for orders. "You're on lookout duty,"  
  
"Father told you I was scared of heights?"  
  
Jack grinned cheekily and sauntered off to the wheel leaving Carmen to glare at him before climbing quickly up the mast.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
well? What did u think? Boring? Ok? I don't dare hope that you liked it. Lol. well, whatever you thought please let me know in your review. If you review that is. It'd be awfully nice of you if you did. Please review!! Thanx. 


	6. Chapter 6

I've added bits to some chapters so please feel free to read them, actually, please read them and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy this chap.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Carmen clutched the mast and fixed her eyes on the horizon, not daring to look down. She was going to get Jack for this. Wiping her sweaty palms on her pants she sidled to the around the mast to check the other side of the ship. Satisfied that the horizon was clear for the time being she chanced a look towards the deck, a quick glance showed her that Jack was at the wheel and everything was in order. Even looking down for a second or two had made her feel rather wobbly, her hands gripped the mast so tightly the her knuckles had turned white and there was now nail marks deeply imbedded in the wood. Taking a deep breath she turned her gaze back onto the horizon.  
  
When she finally got her feet back onto the deck she staggered towards the helm, "Never, ever put me up there again or I'll make sure every last drop of rum on this ship disappears mysteriously overnight."  
  
Jack threw her a glance, "Bit pale are we luv?"  
  
Carmen gave him a death glare, "Did you hear what I said about the rum?"  
  
"Aye,"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I promise on pain of death that I won't put you up there again," Carmen nodded in satisfaction, Jack smirked "that is, until the rum runs out." Carmen knocked Jack's hat over his eyes before storming to the other side of the ship.  
  
That night Carmen was assigned a cabin with Anamaria, much to Ana's disgust, "I'm not sharin' my cabin with that wench! Not if she associates her herself with the likes of the Governor." Carmen's eyes flashed in anger, "Who said I wanted to share your cabin and I do not associate myself with the governor. I think his a codfish!" (A/n yes I know, I've watched Peter Pan too many times) The corners of Anamaria's mouth twitched, "You've got guts girl, I'll give you that," there was a pause before Anamaria made up her mind, "Oh alright, I'll give her a shot." Turning on her heel she marched into her cabin and slammed the door shut, after a minute she opened it and let Carmen in. "Sorry, forgot about you," she muttered apologetically.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elizabeth shut her trunk with a click and swept down the stairs to find Will, who was going through his daily sword practice. "Will, I've packed. When do we leave?" Will turned around and neatly nicked the bodice of Elizabeth's dress by accident (a/n honest! It was an accident!) Elizabeth gave a gasp and fled, leaving a blushing Will to run after her and apologise. Bursting into their room a minute later Will puffed out an apology before raising an eyebrow at the neatly stacked trunks in the corner. "All packed I see, the ship will be ready by tomorrow." Elizabeth stared at Will in surprise, "You found a ship already?" she threw her arms around him, "you're wonderful." Will flushed uncomfortably, "Well, actually. I plan to commandeer one. I've organised us a crew that'll take us safely to Spain." Elizabeth looked at Will sceptically, "Commandeer?"  
  
"Nautical term, picked it up from Jack."  
  
"Oh, which ship?"  
  
Will looked down and mumbled something, "WHAT?! Will Turner have you lost your mind?! 'The Swan' is the pride of the Royal Navy not to mention that its speed surpasses even the interceptor. Can you even start to imagine how well guarded it will be?"  
  
"Uh, Elizabeth, that's why our crew is going, uh, make sure there's nobody on the ship by tomorrow."  
  
"Pirates?! Our crew is made up of pirates?"  
  
"Well, Jack's a pirate and so was my father." seeing the look on Will's face, Elizabeth decided to relent a little. "It's fine, thank you for taking care of it," she said softly, kissing him quickly on the cheek she disappeared into the next room.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
2 weeks passed uneventfully on the Pearl, Jack had stopped giving Carmen chores that required her to go to high places after she had diluted his rum with seawater. Although he insisted she address him by his full title or be thrown overboard. Captain Jack Sparrow hummed contently to himself as he steered the Pearl through the crystal blue waters. All of a sudden a scream shattered the serene silence followed by a string of extraordinary curses. Carmen stumbled out of her cabin trailing blood onto the deck, a shard of glass in her hand. She winced every time her foot came in contact with the deck, behind her Anamaria came running with a look that could've melted an iceberg. "Well lass, what can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
"You can explain how glass got into our cabin Captain Jack Sparrow! Seeing as neither I nor Anamaria own anything made out of glass this is rather curious, is it not?"  
  
Jack mimed thinking very hard before replying, "Now that ya mention it, when you diluted my rum with seawater," Carmen's glare softened a bit when she remembered Jack's face when he took his first gulp, "I searched your room for the real rum and finding nothing I remembered having a bottle or two on me somewhere.I might've gotten a bit drunk." Carmen snorted, "A bit drunk? Drunk enough to smash a bottle perhaps?" Anamaria had now reached the pair, without a word she dumped a bundle in Jack's lap. Jack opened it and eyes grew wide, the bundle was filled with pieces of glass. "Aye, me thinks I swept them under the bunk." He picked the pieces up gingerly and examined them before throwing the whole bundle overboard. Catching the look that both Carmen and Anamaria gave him, he shrugged. "What can I say luv? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Carmen tossed and turned in her bed, the cut on the sole of her foot was deep but at least it wasn't infected. Anamaria had treated it but it throbbed and burned . Finally, exhausted from the pain and being exasperated by Jack she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
A 12 year old Carmen hugged her father as hard as she could, tears trickled out of her tightly shut eyes. "Love you father,"  
  
"Love you too Mina, don't forget your old man too soon."  
  
Carmen looked up at her father in surprise, "Why I'd never forget you, ever!" Her father chuckled though his eyes sparkled from the tears he fought to hold back, he reminded himself sternly that it was for the best. "Hold out your hand lass," he said softly, reaching into his sash he pulled out a pendant and placed it in her outstretched hand. "Keep it with you always, promise?" She nodded, "Promise."  
  
"Carmina!" Carmen grimaced, "I wish ma wouldn't call me that, can't you tell her not to father?"  
  
He smiled at her sadly, "Never mind Mina, you do what you feel is right, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." There was a whirl of colour and he was gone (a/n remember this is a dream) Carmen looked at the pendant in her hand and gasped involuntarily. It was a flat circular stone, smooth as glass and was semi-transparent. It was covered in a patter of waves the colour of fire, orange, gold and red. Her hand closed over it, the minute she got home she threaded it onto a fine red chord and tied it with a knot that wouldn't come undone in a hurry, just as her father had taught her. Slipping it over her head she ran into the kitchen where her mother was waiting. There was another whirl of colour and suddenly she was in India, waiting in line to be branded as a pirate. She winced as the nearly white-hot iron was pressed firmly onto the captain's wrist, she was next in line. The mend dragged her towards the iron, one of them had a firm grip on arm to keep her from getting away. She gritted her teeth to keep from trembling as the dreaded iron came nearer and nearer, at the last minute she twisted and kicked the iron away. Excruciated pain shot through her foot as it came in contact with the branding iron. Cursing fluently she tore out of the men's grasp and, pushing off somebody's leg, practically rolled out of the building and into the crowd.  
  
~End Dream Sequence~  
  
Carmen woke with a gasp, her foot felt like it was on fire. Peeling off the old bandage she hobbled towards the bucket of water that was kept in the corner of the room, dunking a fresh bandage into it she wrapped her foot up before collapsing into bed.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
yea, well there you go. Your opinion please? Constructive criticism is welcome. Please R+R 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they're really encouraging, but if you're going to write a discouraging review please do, as long as it's constructive.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elizabeth woke up with a start, someone was waving a bottle of rum under her nose. Sitting bolt upright she banged her nose against the bottle, causing it to go numb for a second. "Blast! Jack Sparrow, if I ever catch you in my room with rum again-" She stopped short, seeing Will with a sheepish grin on his face. "Will! How did you get rum?"  
  
"There was some in the medicine cupboard."  
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously before letting it go with a shrug. Yawning, she asked what the time was. "Time to go." Will whispered, listening for anyone who had woken up at this unearthly hour. He was dressed simply in a shirt, waistcoat and breeches, from his belt hung a sword. "I've checked with the crew and they said they're leaving in an hour exactly and if we're late it's our loss." Elizabeth gave an unladylike snort, "Pirates. I'll be ready in 15 minutes."  
  
"Oh, a world record."  
  
Elizabeth pulled a face at Will before disappearing into the bathroom to change. 15 minutes later, as promised, she reappeared wearing a pale pink dress trimmed with darker pink lace, it required no corset so she could breath freely, in her bodice she had hidden a small dagger. Nodding to Will, they slipped out the door and made their way to the kitchen, grabbing a quick breakfast they exited from the side door and took the exact route Carmen had taken only a day before.  
  
Elizabeth shivered slightly in the cool pre-dawn air and sidled closer to Will who put a protective arm around her. She smiled up at him thankfully as the dock came into sight. "There's our ship Elizabeth," Will smiled as she let out a gasp. The ship was one of the most beautiful in the Caribbean; however, as they drew closer Elizabeth let out a shriek. They had nearly tripped over a pile of bodies piled unceremoniously at the edge of the dock. She whirled on Will, "Will, I am not setting foot on a ship crewed by pirates that did that to those men." She backed away from the bloody pile, pulling Will with her. "Elizabeth, listen to me, they've sworn to be loyal to us,"  
  
"And I suppose we're to trust their word."  
  
"We have to, they're leaving in 10 minutes."  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip, "Very well, but if there's a mutiny I'm never going to forgive you." she took a deep breath and walked resolutely towards the ship, giving the pile of bodies a wide berth. Will followed quietly, hoping that he had made the correct choice by placing his trust in these pirates.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow opened one eye, the offensively loud knocking continued. "I'm up! I'm up!" he yelled as he staggered towards the door, yanking it open he cursed and pulled Carmen inside his room before closing it quietly and locking it. "Girl, what's going on?" he hissed. The girl was grey and her breath came in short gasps. "There was a fire in the galley, alright now. Suspected murder. Half the crew burnt. Gibbs lost his eyebrows. Cotton's parrot was roasted. Anamaria's spittin' mad. Saved the rum, most if it was in your room, Captain Jack Sparrow." She collapsed in a heap on the floor, still breathing hard.  
  
Jack Sparrow drew his brows together in confusion, "A fire? I slept through a fire? Must've been the rum. Want some luv? Look like you need it." Carmen looked hesitantly at the offered bottle before accepting it and taking a swig, pulling a face as it went down. Nodding her thanks she returned the bottle before getting to her feet. "You might want to check up on the crew soon Captain Jack Sparrow," she saluted him mockingly before leaving. Jack took a steadying gulp of rum before heading out to survey damages. Out on the deck Gibbs was roaring about his eyebrows, Anamaria was at the helm, her mouth had become a thin, tight line. Cotton was mourning his parrot and the rest of the crew just lay about grumbling. Carmen had gone to comfort Cotton. "Ahem. I 'ave been informed of the fire, my condolences to Cotton for his parrot, never 'ave I met such a fine specimen. I'll be happy to hear any news or rumours." There was dead silence, then, "Nice to see you've woken up Captain, did you enjoy your beauty sleep?" Anamaria's voice cracked through the air like a whip. Jack tipped his hat to her, "Aye, any other questions." He stumbled forward as a boot connected with the back of his knee. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the crew are exhausted, they've lost their patience, faith and you nearly lost the Pearl, not to mention the rum. So get off you bloody ass and at least act like a captain." Jack turned around to see Carmen, no longer grey, her cheeks were pink with annoyance and her eyes were snapping with fury. Jack blinked, as if seeing his crew for the first time. "Alright, off to bed with the lot of you. I'll steer till sundown." The crew didn't need to be told twice, within seconds the deck was empty accept for Carmen.  
  
"About time," she muttered. "That would be 'about time Captain Jack Sparrow' to you lass." She rolled her eyes and leant over the side of the ship, enjoying the clear blue water. "What're you doing out here anyway, I thought I told you to be off to bed,"  
  
She shrugged, "Not tired, Captain Jack Sparrow." She lifted her sore foot off the floor, it was nearly healed but it still gave her trouble. Suddenly the ship rocked and she nearly went overboard. There was a jerk and suddenly she was lying on her back on the floor under the wheel. She lay there, winded, before getting to her feet. "Thank you," she said shyly. Jack turned around to correct her but the words froze on his lips. The necklace she always wore tucked underneath her clothes now glinted in the afternoon sun, "Where did you get this?" he reached out to touch it but Carmen hastily tucked it back under her shirt. "Father gave it to me." Jack fiddled with a braid, from it hung an identical pendant, but his was green. "That's interesting."  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I know this phrase is getting old, but please tell me what you thought. Weird? Good? Bad? Please R+R thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yadda, yadda, yadda..Don't know what to say.I guess I'd better get on with the story.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jack heaved a contented sigh, he steered the Pearl effortlessly while enjoying the fact that he could no longer tell where the sea and sky met. The stars twinkled in the sky and their reflections twinkled back at them from the depths of the ocean. He rocked lazily in time with the sea until he drifted off into peaceful slumber.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow and Commodore Antonio Rodriguez shook hands, "Good luck mate, you'll need it." Rodriguez winked at Jack, "Watch your back, I'm still not sure you're cut out to be a pirate."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow pretended to be insulted, "Ah mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I was cut out to be a pirate since the day I was born."  
  
"If you say so mate, sure you don't want to join the navy?"  
  
Jack snorted, "Me? In the navy? You must be drunk!" The two friends laughed at the idea of Captain Jack Sparrow turning respectable. "Well, you've got my pendant to bring you luck anyway. Only three of them in the world, look after it."  
  
"Aye, and you've got me lucky bullet?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
~End Dream Sequence~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow opened one eye carefully, making sure it was dark enough to open up both eyes at once, seeing the moon still high in the sky he opened both eyes and took a healthy drink of rum before setting his ship back on track. Fingering the green pendant on his braid he gazed thoughtfully at the sea.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Will helped Elizabeth up on to the ship like a true gentlemen before climbing aboard himself. He was greeted by a pistol pointed at his nose, "Too rash Turner, too rash," a cold voice informed him. "Apparently, your skill as a blacksmith far surpasses your skill as a husband." The pistol advanced towards him, forcing him to back off the ship into the cold, clammy grip of Gillette. Will looked around wildly, "Where's Elizabeth? What've you done to her?" He twisted out of Gillette's grasp and threw himself to the side as the bullet flew past where his head at been a split second ago. "Mr Turner, I wouldn't struggled too much if I were you," Will's eyes narrowed in confusion. Norrington gestured with is free hand and Elizabeth was brought forward, a pistol at her head. "No! Elizabeth!" Will began thrashing around wildly until the man clicked his pistol suggestively, Will froze.  
  
"You are despicable," Elizabeth spat at Norrington's highly polished shoe. "Miss Swann-" "It's Mrs Turner." Will's eyes flashed with pride, "Of course, Mrs Turner," the Commodore squeezed out those two words that were so loathsome to him, "I apologise for your treatment, but you will understand it is for your own good." Ignoring Elizabeth's outraged protests he turned back to Will whose face was twisted with anguish. Smiling coldly at the look on Will's face he indicated that Elizabeth be taken away.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself, she will be in my care from now on. She has been escorted to the fort for safekeeping. Take him away Gillette."  
  
"Wait! How did you know?" Will asked, losing his head in his shock of being discovered and losing his wife.  
  
"Mr Turner, you seem to have underestimated our Night Watch. Do you honestly think they could've missed a pile of our men? Gillette, if you will please take Mr Turner to his new home?"  
  
"With pleasure sir," and he and 2 other men jerked a struggling Will into the gallows.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Carmen was helping in the galley when a cry came from above, "Land ahoy!" Dropping the potato she had been peeling she dashed upstairs and joined the crew that had gathered along the railing. Suddenly, she felt like she could fly, hope surged through her like a drug. She felt giddy with happiness, Spain was only a few hours away, only a few hours till she saw her father again. Turning she hugged Gibbs fiercely before dancing back to the galley.  
  
When she had gone Gibbs shook his head sadly, "Poor lass, must be drunk. Must talk to Jack. I must be drunk; Jack would love it if the girl had learned to love rum." Unknown to both of them Jack as seen it all. In his heart, he felt an unfamiliar swell of pity for the lass. Even Jack knew there was a chance that Antonio might not be alive and knowing that Antonio's temperament could also be found in Carmen. He hoped for all their sakes that his friend was alive.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Now that was interesting was it not? I sure hope so. Well R+R anyway. Compliments, criticisms, flames. Whatever. Just let me know!! Argh! I must be drunk. I'm asking for flames. Please don't flame me unless it's really that bad. Oh, and sorry about it being kinda short. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 9 already, gosh! As long as you guys enjoy the chaps I'll keep writing. And the only way I'm gonna now if you are is if you review. Hint hint. anyway, on with the story.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elizabeth sat in the richly furnished room, fuming. She had spent the last 2 hours pacing up and down the room at a break-neck speed, trying to vent her frustration but to no avail. "I am going to kill Norrington the minute he steps into this room," she muttered. A crack of lightning illuminated the room eerily for a minute before rain started pouring down. She rested her head against the windowpane, anger leaking out of her. 'Will,' she thought desperately, ' he's stuck in that rotten prison that's probably cold and wet and ugh' she shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Her heart aching at the thought of Will trapped in the cell.  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open to reveal a very smug looking Gillette, "Commodore Norrington requests your presence at dinner Miss Swann."  
  
"Well you may tell him I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request and it's Mrs Turner," she said, smiling coldly at Gillette's reaction.  
  
Gillette looked like a stunned mullet for a minute before turning on his heel and striding out the door. "Where the hell did she learn to speak like that?" he muttered before making his way to Norrington's office.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Carmen strolled happily through the streets of Spain, revelling in the familiar atmosphere. So lost was she in her cloud of contentment that she scarcely knew where she was going. All of a sudden the bright afternoon sun disappeared and she found herself in a crowded tavern. Blinking as her eyes grew accustomed to the gloom she followed Jack closely to a table in a corner. Indicating for her to sit down he ordered for two tankards of rum and one of brandy. "Where are the crew Captain?" Carmen had convinced Jack to allow her to call him 'Captain' rather than 'Captain Jack Sparrow' by arguing that she drank double her share of water because she had to say 3 words more than everyone else every time she spoke to him.  
  
"Seeing the sites luv," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh alright, they're probably at some inn or tavern getting drunk, or they've just found themselves a few valuables. Happy?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Pirates," she muttered as their drinks arrived, served by a barmaid with an incredibly low-cut dress and so much make-up on that she looked like a painted doll. Carmen cringed and started whistling, while she flirted with Jack, who looked like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or to shoot her. After an unbearably long time she left, much to both Carmen and Jack's relief. "She was a bit much, eh lass?"  
  
"She was revolting."  
  
"Aye, that's the word." Jack nodded solemnly before drinking deeply, "Good rum though." He remarked thoughtfully, before taking another gulp. "Carmen, something's been troubling me a good bit since I found out about your old man."  
  
"And what would that be Captain?"  
  
"If he was locked up, how did he contact you?"  
  
Carmen choked on her brandy, "We have our connections." Jack glared at her and she sighed, "I meant, we have our connections Captain."  
  
"And exactly what connections would they be?"  
  
She shrugged, picking her brain for an excuse not to answer, finding none, she took a sip of brandy before answering, "Well, it's nothing fancy really. I mean, it's not like you don't have one Captain," her eyes flicked towards the green stone dangling from one of his braids, "Oh alright," she snapped, tugging out the pendant. "If you must know," "I must" Jack interrupted. She looked daggers at him before continuing, "As I was saying, this is pendant is how we communicate. Every month, when the full moon is in the west in can talk to each other through this pendant for about 15 minutes." She paused to take a drink when she saw Jack's face. "Is there something wrong Captain?" "Uh, no, nothing at all. Please, go on." She looked curiously at Jack before continuing, "Well, this only works when both people are looking at the pendant at the same time. One night about 3 years ago I couldn't sleep so I was fiddling with my pendant when I saw father's face in it. I nearly dropped in it shock before he told me all about it, he had been trying to contact me for a year but to I was never awake at that hour. Well, ever since we've been talking every month, well almost. Since he told me of his capture I haven't heard from him." She took a mouthful of brandy before spitting it out. She turned ashen and her eyes grew to twice their normal size, clutching Jack's arm she gasped, "Father, Jack I'm hallucinating, father's standing at the door." Jack cocked his head just enough to see the doorway. "Aye lass, 'tis him or I'm not Jack Sparrow."  
  
"But his meant to be locked in a cell! How did he break out? Why didn't he tell me? Yesterday night was full moon. Ja- Captain?"  
  
"Quiet lass," Jack whispered, pulling her down, "Something's not right. There are military men with him."  
  
"So? He was commodore of the navy. Why shouldn't he have military men with him?" she hissed back, bewildered at seeing her father and Jack's strange behaviour.  
  
"Can you read lips lass?"  
  
"Well, yes. It was useful when I was masquerading as a cabin boy,"  
  
"Good, tell me what his saying."  
  
Carmen nodded and fixed her eyes on her father, when she discovered what they were saying she nearly passed out. 'No' she told herself, 'this was her father, Jack's friend. He wouldn't do something like this.'  
  
A prod from Jack reminded she needed to tell him the news. Her mouth paper dry, she relayed the news to him.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
hehe, I'm so evil. Cliffhanger I know. Promise to post the next chapter soon. Please review, you know what to do. Press that button. You know you want to!! 


End file.
